Mixer to Me!
Mixer to Me! is the thirteenth episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary The episode opens with Honey at a dating party with Seiji, Natsuko, Miki, Yuki, and a few other people. Honey steps outside and performs Honey Flash in order to be the Dating Party Queen. The men then group together talking about which girl they like the most, with Yuki getting the most attention while Miki and Honey come up a bit. Honey then reenters dressed in a king's costume for another round of their word game but loses again and seems to get drunk, even though the drink was a soft drink. As Honey steps outside, Seiji and Natsuko think to themselves about how things are going in their favor. Flashing back a few hours ago, Honey is talking with Seiji about how dating parties went with Seiji convincing her that the point is keeping everyone entertained which Honey seems to do best. Natsuko had noticed this and planned to use it to her advantage. Back to the present, Honey re-enters in the form of an onryo (vengeful ghost) and continues to entertain everyone. Natsuko is also trying to get enough attention herself. Seiji is planning on getting some love induced payback on Yuki. While everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, Honey approaches Miki for helping her from last time, thanking for that and for coming. But when Honey brings up pairing up with Miki, Miki gets up saying she needs a favor but not from Honey. She thinks about Yuki and her ability to Honey Flash, targeting her. Yuki steps away from the table, speaking out loud about how crude the men can be and how Honey might be in danger. As Honey had changed into a hula dancer, Yuki seems to justify her claims and had prepared to draw all the men away from Honey and onto her, to the point of having books about date party techniques and the data sheets about the male guests. Miki however is getting the attention of Shinji Yumioka, an actor specializing in action roles, so Yuki does not concern herself with him and believes Seiji will not be a problem. With Yuki looking at the other three guests fetishes, she performs Honey Flash as Miki breaks the rest of Yumioka's hand. Yuki's Arabian princess costume captures the attention of the three guests, even Honey's vampire costume doesn't excite them. Seiji and Natsuko are getting depressed about not getting any attention, causing them to notice each other. When Yuki reveals her birthdate, which is the same as Honey and Miki's; Miki asks for her blood type with Honey answering that her blood type is B which is the same as Yuki's. Miki then figures that this means that they are all the same in some regard. When she tries to delve further she has to threaten Yumioka not to interrupt her. Seiji and Natsuko spy on how Yuki gets all of the attention so Seiji gives pointers to Natsuko while they work together to separate three of the guests from Yuki with Natsuko getting a makeup job. When the conversations with Yuki continue, Yuki reveals she was adopted by her parents three years prior. Miki tries to get to Yuki to say what happened before that, Seiji interrupts her causing Miki to repeat the threat she did with Yumioka with him. As the beef pot was brought out, Honey spilled her drink on it causing it to somehow freeze. Miki used it on another dish which also froze. Seiji and Honey come to the realization that Panther Claw is involved. As Honey was drinking the beverage before and nothing happened, Miki revealed someone at the table put something in her drink to change it. When Yumioka froze after accidentally drinking some of Miki's beverage, he is warmed up before any damage could be done. Seiji uses the opportunity to use his detective skills to find the culprit and impress Yuki. Seiji accuses Sawaguchi as he was the only one close enough to either Honey or Miki as Honey and Yuki have alibis. But when the other male guests think he's the culprit instead which causes Yuki to see Seiji as pathetic. Honey however sees the most suspicious person as the waiter, but the waiter could not have been able to reach Honey's glass. Miki however sees that there is more than one culprit besides the waiter and it turns out to be everyone else in the restaurant besides their table. As the combatants use the liquid nitrogen laced drinks to attack, Honey has Seiji get everyone out while she fights off the combatants. Honey and Miki perform Honey Flash to become Cutie Honey and Sister Miki. Honey poses but Miki does not follow as she proceeds to attack the combatants. Watari in his car watches it unfold, cursing that his plan failed. He is then confronted by Yuki, figuring out his plan of building a new shop so that everyone would be targeted. Watari reveals he wants to make Honey come to him by any means. Yuki becomes Sister Yuki as Watari uses his foot blade. Honey's fight gets hectic as the room fills up with Miki helping her by using a table. Honey finishes them off with her Silver Fleurette and Flash combo. Sister Yuki fights Watari as he uses an improved fighting style and newer use of his foot blades. Yuki however uses an opening to stop Watari's attack, throw him to a support beam and rip out one of the foot blades. Watari tries to land a hit but Yuki stops the attack and rips out the other blade. As Yuki walks away, Watari laments that she is stronger than the other two while writhing in pain. Natsuko re-enters after her makeup job but the store is left with only Honey and Miki. Everyone leaves after this. Category:The Live Episodes